the NEWS
by tic toc on the clock
Summary: the gang is all togerther and they each have something they need to share, but after everyone sharing will everything be the same read and find out i know this isnt that good of a story but its my first one and me and my friend did it please review
1. troy and gaby

**A/V: ****I don't own anything**

Troy Zeke Jason Ryan Chad

Gabriella Sharpay Kelsi Martha Taylor

It was the end of the gang's senior year. There was about a week or two left of school. Sitting in the lunch room everyone was talking. "Heyy guys I've got some pretty exciting news for you" Sharpay said as she gathered her belongings.

"So do we" Kelsi said talking about her and Jason.

"ok well it seems that we all have something to share, because so do Taylor and I."

Martha buts in "agreed so how about we hit the diner tonight and talk about it"

"plabos at 8" Taylor suggested. The bell rang notifying everyone that 7th period had just ended, everyone met at their lockers and they all headed off to their last class. Chad Kelsi and Sharpay had English, talyor and gabby had chem. Jason and Zeke had math and lastly Ryan troy and Martha had bio. The bell rang again and the whole gang rush out of their classes got there crap and all went home.

When gabby got home she said "hi" to her mom and went up stairs thinking how she was going to tell everyone. Chad call Taylor as soon as he walked in his front door and they talked about their news. Sharpay and Ryan ran home and were excited to tell them everyone. Zeke decided not to tell them his bad news not at dinner anyway. Kelsi and Jason had exciting news. Kelsi thinks her news will top everyone's. Martha had good news. Well at least she thinks it good. And lastly Troy raced home trying to figure out what gabby's news was but had tad bit of new himself. Gabby called troy about an hour after she got home. " hi sweetie" she said

"hey" he responded

"so yeah you know that news I have I think I should tell you first."

"go ahead"

"yeahh well you know on my birthday we sorta kinda you know"

"yeah???"

"well you see "

"gabby stop beating around the bush"

"I'm"

"your"

"I'm pre"

"your pregnant?!?!?!"

"Yeah just a little bit"

"whatttttttttttttttttt no this cant be we were safe sorry but no your not. Wrong can't be ………. but how"

" well on my birthday we decided to show our love and you know your rubber broke and abra kadabra"

"oh are you gona tell everyone tonight "

"only if you want me to"

"um maybe not at dinner afterwards were all going to the movies then"

"ok well I gotta go make my sister dinner talk to you later"

"I love you "

"love ya too"


	2. sharing

It was around 730 when troy went and pick up Ryan and sharpay, zeke, and Kelsi. Chad gather the rest of them they met there they went in got a table for ten and sat down. They all started talking about how Mrs. Darbuis became school principal.

Taylor ask "um so I understand we all have news to tell each other does anyone want to go first."

Sharpay and Ryan then stood up and said " daddy bought the old elementary school and turn it into a town collage so no one has to worry about going far were all in this together. Everyone look at each other with smiles and move on. Chad and Taylor spoke up and proclaimed how they both got accept into Yale and how they would be going to school together. Sharpay and Ryan weren't too happy. Martha told everyone that her parents got a divorce and she moving. Everyone seems upset because she was movie 390 miles east. Again Sharpay and Ryan were disappointed. Jason and Kelsi stood up and said we set a date were getting married in March. Everyone smiled and clapped and gave them congrats .kelsi also became a teacher to teach mentally challenge people to play the piano.

Troy got except to Tikki University. " that not even in this country" gabby stated. Gabby tells everyone how she got them all tickets to go to the _hairspray _premiere.

Everyone gets there dinner and they all look over at Zeke and said "anything news for you". Zeke knew it wasn't the time and said no. they all questioned him you got to have something. No. they finished eating and they all got in the cars to go to the movies.

After watching the _I now pronounced you chuck and __Larry_ . they all went to the park to look at the stars. When gabby got there she walked over to the swigs and told troy to come over.

She asked" is his a good time"

"Why not" he answered and pulled her over to the group.

" guys we have some more news"

"more news yepe" Sharpay and Ryan said

"um well I'm pregnant"

Taylor jumped up and said" omg I can't believe it im so happy for you "then sat back down and started making out with Chad again.

Zeke thought to himself "I should probably tell them, but they all seem so happy about their own news I don't want to let them down with mine."

Kelsi's mom called her and said "Kelsi its 1:45 where are you, you have school tomorrow "and with that troy and Chad drove everyone home.


	3. Zeke?

The alarm clock rang 530 gabby got up, got in the shower, did her hair, ate, did her makeup, and got dressed and was on her way to school. Chad pick her up with Jason, Taylor and Martha. She got in the car and called Troy. They pulled up to school and all head off to their lockers then to homeroom. After the bell rang 1st through 5th period blew by like breeze. Everyone got to lunch and started chatting. Zeke didn't show up to lunch everyone was wondering why and instead of eating they all went to find him. They found him sitting by his locker. His face was drained of color and he looked like was going to be sick. Troy and Chad ran up to him to see if he was ok. "Zeke what's wrong dude?" troy asked him

"nothing I just don't feel very well, I'll be fine." He tried to stand up but just fell back down again. Gabriella and Ryan ran to go get the school nurse leaving the rest of the group to find out what was really happening with Zeke.

Back at the locker Chad and troy tried to convince Zeke to tell them what was wrong. "guys I really don't want to talk about it right now. please just leave me alone."

"were not just gonna leave you here" Sharpay said, she had tears in her eyes. they had been dating for three years now and until now she didn't realize how much she actually loved him. she sat down beside him and gave him a hug. "why wouldn't he just tell them what was wrong?" Gabby and Ryan reached Zeke with the nurse not far behind them. She made them all back away and checked out Zeke. She said that she wanted to take him to her office. She told them that she would need help getting him there. Zeke kept telling her that he could get there just fine by himself.

"no you can't Mr.tompson you need help and that's all there is to it." She said. Tory and Chad began to pick him up and then Ryan stepped in to help. as much as he wanted his friend to be ok he hoped that Zeke had something wrong with him, for his own sake. He hated to see his sister cry and at this point she was balling her eyes out on Martha's shoulder. When they finally got to the nurses and put Zeke down, she told them that she would write a note for all of them to go back to the cafeteria an get lunch since they all missed theirs.

"no we're staying right here with Zeke and I'll go get the girls so they can come down." Ryan said

"Guys you're not staying I'll be fine I just have a cold and I haven't eatin anything today so you can go get lunch"

"Mrs. Mazzerk would you please tell him that we should stay?" Chad said

"Actually it would be better if you did leave this room is to small for me to take care of Zeke with nine other people in here too."

"Fine but we don't need a pass for lunch we just need one for our next class I don't think that any of us are in the mood to eat."Troy replied


	4. and my sister

Everyone decided to go to troy thinking space and waited till school day was over.

Mean while in the nurse office…

"Mr. Thompson lets figure out what wrong, so what happen"

"Mrs. Mazzerk I know what wrong and there nothing anyone but me can do about it the only reason why I fainted was because I didn't eat I'm fine can walk watch me.

"ok I believe you; you can head off to class now"

"thanks you "as he walks out of her office. The 8th period bell rang and Zeke trys to sneak home without be caught by any of his friends. He went to his locker and all of his friends go to the nurse office she told them he left. They all went to the lockers to get their things and walked around to find Zeke he ran home to avoid them all. Zeke then remember how they were all suppose to go bowling then to the movies and probably hang out at the park again, but he figure he would just text Jason or someone and tell them he can't make it. It's Friday night and the Gang had work. They all work at the local Wawa. Yet again Zeke didn't show up to work. Everyone started really worrying about him.

Chad said "we have a mission"

"what is our quote quote mission quote quote "making fun of him Jason Asked?

"we have to figure out what's bothering Zeke" the whole group made a plan to get him to spill his guts.

It was Saturday night and the girls and guys are getting ready to meet up. They all got to the bowling alley and Jason got a text "sorry this is last min. but I'm not coming tonight I'm busy" Zeke sent him.

"are you kidding me" he raised his voice. Everyone turned around and look at him

"what" Taylor Asked?

"he's not coming"

"what why" gabby then asked

"he's busy"

Chad cuts in" there's something wrong with him and he being a stubborn ass and not letting us help him" Chad got his phone out and called him. Zeke hit the FU button.

With that Chad, Jason, Troy, and Ryan all went to his house to get him while the girls stayed and bowled.

Knock knock knock

Zeke answered the door

"yo where have you been? " Jason asked

"what do you mean?'' he answered

"you left school Friday without talkin to anybody you weren't at work and now your blowing us all off." Troy jumped in

"I was sick Friday and now I'm busy my family coming over for dinner tonight I gotta cook"

after that is his mom and dad and brothers walked in and said "omg Zeke you missed a wonderful dinner at nana's"

"now you're even lying to us, Zeke what's wrong" Chad asked

"nothing I'm fine I'm fine"

Chad then pulled Zeke out of his house and said "I don't know what up with you but were all a team here and you not telling us what wrong is hurting our team"

"and my sister "Ryan added.


	5. final

Sunday morning, gabby Taylor and Jason all had to go to church with their families. Mass had ended and like usual went and got the rest of them, and went out to eat, then hung out at someone's house, not surprising Zeke didn't show up. Chad got really pissed at Zeke and whenever someone mentions his name he would change the subject.

Monday in school the home room bell rang. Normally everyone sat at the front desks around Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad seats, but Zeke decided to sit in the back. When Sharpay walked over to him he asked to go to the office. That day the basketball team found out Zeke was quitting and had to change the starting line. Instead of Alex being second string they moved him up hopping he would keep the team on their winning record. The next day in school Zeke didn't even go to any of his classes. He was slowing cutting everything /one out of his life. Everyone started forgetting about him beside Sharpay. She always wished he was there for their group activtives. When Ryan watched his sister get depressed he figure he had to do something about it so he called troy one day and asked him to talk to Zeke because his sister was getting depressed. Troy went to school the next day and talk to Zeke he said "why are you avoiding everyone these past few weeks"

"I"m not" he answered

"ok so leaving school, skipping work, not hanging out, not talking in homeroom, skipping breakfast on Sunday what that all about"

"I'm sorry I have some problems I have to solve"

"Tell us we will help you"

"You can't help me that the point "

"Well tell us any way we can at least try"

"I know for a fact you guys can't help me at all and I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Dam it Zeke just tell us" the bell rang and they continued their conversation at lunch.

"Troy listen i'm sorry but wasn't I handle this I will be back to normal"

"Zeke there's a week left of school" at that point everyone jumping in the conversation what wrong when what goes back to normal. Zeke had gotten really pissed his friends kept asking him what was wrong and Chad now won't even talk to him. Zeke went up to Chad and asked him why he wasn't talking to him anymore he said because you. Zeke look around the lunch table and saw all the people wanting answer and he couldn't handle it any more.

"Ok so you really want to know why I'm skipping work, blowing you off, and avoiding you." yeah they all said anxiously

Sharpay was at the end crying because she hadn't talk to him for 5 days and something was wrong with him. He caught her attention he said "Sharpay I love you but I didn't want to hurt you by telling you I have the cancer. Everyone's drawls drop and started apolozings. Zeke open back up to everyone and he knew his friends would treat him differently but he dealt with it.

A year late:

Everyone had graduated and they all ended up blowing off the collages they got accepted too and went to the new university that open up right in town. Gabriella had her baby and her and troy named her Christina Lynn. Kelsi and Jason got married with Chad has Jason best man and Sharpay and Kelsi maid of honor. Zeke fought the cancer off and he and Martha are now cooks for east high. Martha ended up not moving. Ryan became the school play director and Taylor became the highest educated science teacher in the US. They all bought house in the local development and lived happily ever after.


End file.
